Shadow
by WP
Summary: The end can bring a new beginning
1. surprise!

Disclaimer: Story mine, characters not. The song, 'sonny' belongs to New Found Glory  
AN: So this is the sick idea, see what you think and be sure to let me know.   
  
bShadow/b  
  
iI'm sorry   
i heard about the bad news today   
a crowd of people around you   
telling you it's ok   
and everything happens for a reason   
  
when you lose a part of yourself to somebody you know   
it takes a lot to let go   
every breath that you remember   
pictures fade away, but memory's forever   
  
an empty chair at all the tables   
and always seeing you when all my days boil down   
but its better where you're going anyway   
  
I'm sorry   
i heard about the bad news today   
it's really hard to get through   
tough times and long days   
but it really just depends on the season   
  
for now we'll say good bye   
we know it's not the last time   
i lost the best part of my day   
but its better where you're going anyway/i  
  
The now youngest and oldest Halliwell shared the same pain expression. It was amazing how a  
chance song on the radio could speak their feelings and their experiences so truly.   
  
The oldest looked at her sister's sullen face and let out a choked laugh.  
  
"What are we like?"   
  
Paige looked up at Piper's face, it was a mix of so many emotions she couldn't pick one out.  
  
"It still hurts, doesn't it?" She said looking at her hands.  
  
Piper turned the engine off as they got up the driveway.  
  
"Yeah, a lot. It still hurts as much as it did when I... when I saw her lying there. I just learned to  
deal with it."  
  
Paige nodded in complete understanding.   
  
"Come on, let's get inside." Piper said as she got out and locked the car.  
  
Piper put her arm around Paige's shoulders as they walked up the stairs to the door.  
  
As they got in there was a crash from upstairs. They immediately dumped their bags and ran to the  
attic.  
  
Phoebe had just been thrown into the wall by a very manic demon.   
  
Piper through up her hands to blow him up but all he did was stumble.   
  
He stared at Piper with red eyes, making her his new target. Phoebe was out cold on the floor.  
  
Piper and Paige stepped up trying to hit the demon with whatever they could but it wasn't long  
before he had Piper on the floor beside Phoebe, unconscious.   
  
Paige was left alone in the attic, about to face off with one pissed demon. Orbing out was not an  
option, she would not leave her sisters here with a demon.   
  
She saw it, a sparkle out of the corner of her eye, the house athame! The demon followed her glance  
to the athame.   
  
They both looked at each other then dived for it.  
  
The athame skidded across the floor as Paige and the demon fought against each other to reach it.  
  
Unfortunately the demon got it in his grasp and turned to use it on Paige. She fought with all her  
strength to keep the tip away from her but knew she had failed when she felt it enter her abdomen.   
  
The demon got up and made his way towards a helpless Piper and Phoebe. He felt it. A sudden prick  
through his chest. Before he could comprehend what happened the flames engulfed him.   
  
Paige collapsed to her knee's still holding her wound. She tried waking her sisters in vain. She called  
Leo to be met with no response. She did the only thing she could and put a hand over each sister,  
summoning her power. She knew she could heal people without Leo's help now but she wasn't sure  
if she would survive long enough to heal them both.  
  
Just as both began to stir, Paige fell back trying everything she could just to breath . Everything was  
tightening. Her heart, lungs, vision.   
  
The brilliant white light appeared, she knew then she was gone. At least she had helped her sisters  
one last time. At least she hoped she did.   
  
The lights subsided to show a beautiful face, but she looked troubled. Why would someone in  
heaven look so worried?   
  
She felt warmth seeping into her. Maybe this is what the rest of eternity would feel like. As the  
warmth grew things became clearer. But she had to be dead... or delusional. What she was seeing  
couldn't be real. She was still in the attic, there were know white clouds all around.   
  
She looked around more and saw Leo and her sisters slowly coming too. She looked back to the  
source of warmth and once again saw that face.   
  
3 words fought in her head. "Oh god" And "Prue." She could feel a certain trembling. She lay still and  
watched as Piper walked towards the woman, who she knew as the protective big sister.   
  
Pper's jaw was practically on the floor as she slowly reached out and poked Prue's shoulder. She  
melted into sob's as the firmness of a real body was felt.   
  
Prue immediately grabbed Piper, pulling her in a tight embrace. She opened out an arm for an  
equally distressed Phoebe.   
  
Paige watched as her sisters... her 3 sisters seemed to melt into one. She then got enough sense  
back to feel she was crying. As hard as she tried to suck it up she couldn't. She'd never felt so  
overwhelmed in years.   
  
One thought finally pulled itself out of the mess, "where do I fit in?" She would have got up, left, but  
she couldn't gain enough control of her limbs to stand.   
  
'Where do I fit in?' It taunted her over and over and over... 


	2. A Sister

Part 2  
  
Staring at my shadow i see the world around me   
Never felt as if my existence reflects these walls so proudly   
Intentions of the past defined so quickly   
It's hard to change myself never mind all of the people around me   
  
I try to push it to the side   
Never put the blame on anybody's head but mine   
I'm still searching for my pride   
I'll keep searching but there's so many places for it to hide   
  
I try   
I've tried so hard to change for you  
  
  
Glenn entered the manor in search of the woman he loved. He'd had a hard night at work and  
just wanted to be with Paige. He was lucky enough to find a good job at a punk club,  
something he really loved. After checking downstairs he headed to her but was disturbed by  
sniffing and occasional sobs. He went up the stairs to the attic.   
  
He stood beside Leo, who didn't even acknowledge his coming in. He saw Piper and Phoebe  
and another woman in each others arms crying, then Paige. She was on the floor near them  
sobbing her heart out, instinct took over as he put his arms around her.   
  
Paige pulled herself up and ran from the attic, she couldn't deal with this. If she left now then  
there would be no hurtful words said to her. Prue was back so they didn't need her, the last  
year and a half she spent changing herself to cope with sisterly life and being a witch but that  
would all be over, they'd want to go back to how it was: without Paige.  
  
Glenn stood up to follow her but felt someone hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see  
the mystery woman, he realised then who it was. She gave him a 'I need to do this' look and  
walked passed him.  
  
Prue found Paige in what used to be her room. She was hysterically tearing her clothes out of  
the wardrobe. Prue didn't now how to react or how Paige would either so she just went for it.  
  
She stepped right up to Paige and put her hands on Paige's shoulders. Paige just kept trying to  
take all of her clothes out. Prue wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and bear hugged her.  
She let out a relieved breath when Paige melted down to sobs.   
  
She lowered them to the floor but still kept her hold on Paige. "You're not going anywhere."  
Prue whispered into her ear.   
  
Paige had her sobbing down to light hiccups as she pulled away and looked at Prue, "I have to  
go." She said shakily.  
  
Prue could feel her heart tear. "Why? Why can't you stay?" She asked moving a stray piece of  
hair from Paige's face.  
  
"Cause, they don't need me anymore. They...they have you back and I'll be forgotten." Paige  
said looking at the floor.  
  
"How can you think that?" Prue asked, unable to hide the shock in her voice.  
  
"You're...You're Prue. I'm just the fill in charmed one." A small sob escaped.  
  
Prue pulled Paige in and hugged her, "They would never think like that! They don't I know  
they don't, and neither do I. I've been watching all of you. Learning about you since the  
moment mom told me. You are my baby sister, and I will not be turning you away just  
because I'm here! Piper and Phoebe, they love you like the great sister you are, and you know  
that deep down so trust yourself."   
  
Paige buried her head in Prue shoulder as she slowly let Prue's words sink in. She was more  
than a replacement, she was a sister.   
  
  
Prue and Paige appeared in the attic doorway, Prue with her arm protectively around a tense  
Paige. Piper and Phoebe looked up from the sofa, they both looked as upset as the youngest  
Halliwell.  
  
"Guys, we need to talk about something..." Prue started  
  
"Like why your back." Stated a hoarse Piper.  
  
Prue nodded, "yeah."  
  
She directed Paige to the sofa, sitting her in between Piper and Phoebe. She then sat down on  
the floor across from them, pulling her knee's to her chest.  
  
"The demon who attacked, he was part of an ancient cult. Not as strong as a demon, no  
powers but powerful in spell casting. The elder's got word it was the perfect time for them to  
come together, so they sent me down to help you. They gave me the ability to heal and to orb  
as well. With all four of us together, they think we can defeat them."  
  
"Why are they such a threat?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They are the brotherhood of the Apocalypse."  
  
"Like the four horsemen?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, close. They bring the same thing..."  
  
"The End." they all said together. 


	3. P P moment

AN: Glad those little one liners amuse u so much KT ;-)  
  
Part 3  
  
Well I started all alone   
And I watched you grow   
And now please don't take this away from me   
You rise then you fall   
Sometimes it seems like you're not there at all   
But that's the way it should be   
  
Well   
Take me for example   
And erase your opinions about me   
Only time will tell   
  
Where will you be   
Where have you gone   
Two years of my life   
Now it's all gone  
  
  
Prue looked up from the BOS to her sisters. Piper and Phoebe had fallen asleep, searching for  
information on the brotherhood of the apocalypse.   
  
She hadn't realised just how much she missed them, watching them at these quiet times. She  
couldn't stop thinking about how much she had missed with them over the last year and a ½,  
then there was the last 25 and a ½ years she had missed with Paige.   
  
After she got over the initial shock of being dead, Penny and Patty had to tell her about Paige.  
They mainly told her so she knew the power of three was still there but Prue, of all the sisters.  
Was the one who'd take something like that hard. She had taken a long time to forgive her  
mother for keeping it from them. But since then she'd done everything in her power to watch  
over Paige and learn about her.  
  
Paige closed yet another book and looked up to see Prue staring at her. Her unblinking eyes  
let Paige know she was lost in thought. "Prue?" She said quietly.  
  
Prue slowly realised Paige had said something, "yeah?" She said coming out of her daze.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
"Just thinking about things. Thinking about you and how much you've done, how unfair it is I  
never met you before today."  
  
Paige nodded as she looked at the floor. Prue's eyes were still too intense for her. "Are you  
staying? Or is this just some reconnaissance work for the elders?"  
  
"I really wish I knew. I don't want to go back but... what choice do I have?"  
  
"I don't know if they can go through losing you again, I don't know how much they changed  
but I do know how much they were hurting. I used to feel it, like waves of hurt."  
  
Prue swallowed hard, "Piper, she was the sweet mediator. Pheebs and I used to be at each  
others throat all the time but she always found some way to make it better. She acted different  
with you at the beginning, didn't she? I hated seeing her act like that. I would expect that from  
me but not Piper. She should have been the one to assure you how welcome you were and  
that being our sister meant so much. Piper is the shoulder to cry on, she can make it all seem  
ok but at that time, she was just so scared to love you incase you left." Prue's voice wavered.   
  
"I watched it all and I just wanted to give you some hope that she'd be ok with you once she  
got over my death but I couldn't. When Cole took you, i think it sunk in just how much you  
meant to her. She was truly terrified from the second you were taken to the second you woke  
up."  
  
Paige held back her tears, "She had to much to deal with, I was just another burden but she  
made it up. I know now and that's what matters."   
  
Prue shuffled to Paige and hugged her, "You're strong, Paige. There's no doubt you're a  
Halliwell."   
  
Paige tightened her grip on Prue. She couldn't make any words come out. At that moment she  
felt anything but strong. 


	4. Pipe and Squirt

AN: another AN for ya KT. I just wanna see what comment u pull out this time. You hav a  
talent for pulling out those one liners   
  
Part 4  
  
are you going to live your life wondering   
standing in the back, looking around?   
are you going to waste your time thinking   
how you've grown up   
how you missed out?   
things are never going be the way you want   
where's it going to get you acting serious?   
things are never going to be quite what you want   
even at twenty five you got to start sometime   
  
  
Piper and Paige sat in P3 making small talk. They had been informed by Leo that they needed  
the charmed ones as sacrifices for the apocalyptic ceremony, and thought it best to get out of  
the manor - that's the first place they'd look. Phoebe had gone to the wicca store to try and  
get more information on the brotherhood.  
  
  
Paige was lost in thought's of Glenn and whether she'd see him again. She had sent him across  
the bay to see his friends and warned him not to come back until she called him. It wasn't easy  
but they had agreed.   
  
Piper couldn't help but feel slightly happy. Prue was back, her big sister was back and it  
instantly took away the pressure and the sadness. Now all she had to worry about was staying  
alive long enough to enjoy having Prue back.  
  
"Ever feel like printing BAIT on your forehead?"   
  
Piper laughed, "Yeah, I think if they put a UV light near us we'd have sitting duck written."  
  
"It's good to see you so happy, Pipe."  
  
Piper smiled, "Let's just hope this works out so I can stay happy. And don't call me Pipe." she  
said sticking her tongue out at Paige.  
  
"Not gonna happen. I like calling you that too much."  
  
"Hey, do as your big sister says. No calling me Pipe. Master or oh great sister - yes but Pipe -  
No." She joked.   
  
Paige laughed, "like I'm ever gonna say that!"  
  
Piper got a hurt look on her face, "oh, so you don't think I'm a good sister?"   
  
"Aww! Of course I do, Pippy!"   
  
Piper struggled to keep her pout, "that's it." She said getting up nd walking to the next booth,  
crossing her arms in a huff.  
  
Paige let out a genuine laugh and dumped herself in Piper's lap. She threw her arms around  
Piper and bear hugged her. "You are the bestest big sis in the whole wide world!" She said in  
a baby voice.  
  
Piper laughed, "that's more like it, squirt! Hey, I like that. Your squirt if I'm pipe."   
  
Paige groaned, "you drive a hard bargain, Pipe."  
  
"I know, Squirt."   
  
Paige got off Piper and sat down next to Piper. "You are gonna stick to that aren't you?"  
  
"Damn right I am."  
  
"You know, Pipe, you're a big bag of fun today, considering it's the apocalypse and all."  
  
Piper thought about it a second, "yeah, I guess I am. It's just with Prue back, everything  
seems right. Apart from these creepy dudes trying to kill us."  
  
Ironically (cough) 3 of the brotherhood shimmered into the dance floor of P3.  
  
Piper stood Infront of Paige subconsciously. She tried blowing them up knowing in the back  
of her mind it wouldn't work.   
  
Behind Piper, Paige was summoning 2 knife's from the kitchen. "Piper, here!." She said giving  
one to Piper and heading for the first demon.   
  
Piper followed Paige lead going for another.  
  
Neither of them noticed as the other one went towards the bar and soaked it in alcohol.  
  
Paige still struggled with demon #1. She orbed out of the way as he dived for her. She orbed  
back in and stabbed him in the back, moments later he burst into flames.  
  
Piper meanwhile was not doing so well. Demon # 2 was proving too strong for Piper as he  
took a lucky shot and managed to knock her out. HE grinned evilly as he picked up the knife  
and raised it above his head.  
  
Paige saw the situation and ran at Demon #2. She knocked him away from Piper first then  
quickly stabbed him with her knife.   
  
She was about to check on Piper when she smelt something, smoke. She looked over towards  
the bar to see it completely alight. Demon #3 was too busy trying make the fire spread to  
notice Paige looking at him.   
  
She stalked towards him quietly hoping to make it quick but he saw her coming at him just in  
time to dodge her attack. Paige pulled herself off the floor and waited for him to make his  
move.  
  
Demon #3 leaped at Paige and knocked her down again. She dropped the knife as he began to  
strangle her. Paige begin to Panic as she tried to get the air back into her lungs. She kicked out  
with all her strength and managed to kick him away.   
  
Demon #3 was now beyond pissed as he jumped at Paige again. He didn't even see what was  
coming as Paige quickly held the knife up and caught him right in the heart. He screamed in  
agony as he disappeared.   
  
Paige looked about, the whole bar area was in flames and she was too close. She got up ready  
to find Piper when all the bottles made quite an explosion and sent her flying through the air.  
She landed roughly on the hard floor, unconscious.   
  
Piper cleared the fogginess of her mind to find the fogginess of her club. She sat up trying to  
ignore the pain in her head.   
  
She couldn't help but gasp as she saw her beautiful club burning. The entire bar and anything  
surrounding was engulfed with flames.   
  
She was at the foot of the stairs and almost made a break for them when she realised Paige  
could be in their somewhere. She began checking along the far wall hoping she wasn't far in.  
  
She was terrified when she couldn't find her baby sister. There was no response when she  
called for her but she couldn't leave. Not without checking everywhere.   
  
She carefully ventured nearer the bar. She couldn't see anything and found it hard to breath as  
the smoke got unbearably thick. Just as she was about to turn about she felt something at her  
feet. Kneeling down she felt around her and found what could only be Paige.  
  
Piper got a grip on Paige and pulled her to the safest corner of the club she could find. There  
was no way she would be able to carry Paige up the stairs.   
  
"Paige?! Can you hear me?" The silence that came back as her made her feel sick. She took a  
closer look at Paige. She was deadly still and bleeding from a tiny little Knicks.  
  
Her nightmare was confirmed when she felt no pulse. This was too much like the nightmares  
she had. She had been here once before and she didn't feel in comfort in that.   
  
Piper began CPR on Paige while praying that it'd work. She knew she couldn't go on much  
longer. With each breath she gave to Paige she found harder to get back in the ever thickening  
smoke.   
  
She let tears of relief fall as Paige sucked in a deep breath. Piper carefully rolled her on her  
side as Paige coughed.  
  
"Honey, we have to get out of here, can you get up?" She was met with more coughing. She  
moved to her last hope.   
  
"PRUE! LEO!" She screamed as loud as she could. Blue orbs appeared at her side and slowly  
formed a shocked Prue who barely looked around before orbing them all outside.   
  
Piper tried to catch her breath again as she tried to clear the smoke from her lungs. Paige was  
still coughing and Piper now realised she was pretty much out of it.  
  
Prue put both her hands over Paige and summoned her healing power. How could the elders  
not have said something sooner? P3 was practically burnt down with 2 of her sisters inside.  
After Paige she healed the nasty gash on Piper's head and the smoke inhalation.   
  
Paige pulled herself up and sat looking at both her sisters' who threw hemself's at her in a  
group hug.   
  
"That was too damn close, Spuirt." Piper whispered. 


	5. Evil repellant

AN: Hey! Don't push it, I know ur downfall....Scotlum! I wonder how KT proof this part is.  
And the Bam is once and only.  
  
Part 5  
  
i sat and stared at the sky.   
i knew i'd find myself there again.   
i wonder how else to cope with the air.   
the air that brings me this luck.   
i'm unlucky...that's just me.   
seems what used to be has changed.   
  
i feel it coming again,   
i feel it coming with the wind.   
i feel it coming again,   
i feel it breaking with the waves.   
  
  
  
"Everyone ready?" Leo asked.  
  
He got 4 nods.  
  
"Ok, remember you three say the spell and me and Prue will try and watch your back."   
  
Again 4 nods. The sisters were all silently psyching themself up for the face off. Leo kicked  
open the door to the warehouse and let each of them through before following them in.  
  
Prue stood infront of her 3 sisters, "say the spell!" she ordered.  
  
4 of the demons turned away from their ceremony and smirked at the gatecrashers. They each  
pulled out a gun and aimed.   
  
"I know I was gone a year but when did you losers start using gun's?" Prue asked  
sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we heard simple things like guns are what will kill you straight away, witches."  
  
"A Bullet can't hurt me."  
  
The demon smirked, "Maybe not but it can harm your precious charges."   
  
One of the demons off to the side fired at Piper who was quickly shoved out of the way by  
Prue. Phoebe and Paige through themself's to the floor.   
  
Prue checked Piper over having a scary flashback to her last day on earth. She was visibly  
relieved to see Piper was fine.   
  
"Prue!" She looked towards Phoebe's panicked voice to see Phoebe leaning over Paige. She  
looked closer and saw Phoebe's bloodied hands.   
  
Her and Piper hurried to the 2 youngest. Phoebe was trying in vain to stop the blood flow  
from Paige's wound. Prue didn't even think before she called up her healing power for the  
third time that day. She was beginning to wonder how Leo had kept it together for so long.  
  
She was overwhelmed by how close she came to losing Paige that time but slowly her power  
began to have effects as Paige slowly opened her eyes. "You are far too injury-prone." She  
told Paige as she helped her up.  
  
"Not my fault these evil ASSHOLES have a thing for trying to hurt us." She said making no  
effort to hide how pissed off she was.  
  
Prue stepped back slightly. She could see a bit of them all in Paige.   
  
"I've had enough of you Demons and Darklighters and freaking Sources! You can all kiss my  
wiccan ass! What is with the always fatally wounding me?! Can you not just cease to be cause  
we're gonna vanquish you all anyway! Your evil lil brains can't seem to process that but over  
the last 5 years my sisters and I have managed to kill everyone JACKASS that thinks they can  
rule the world! So get the hint!"   
  
She summoned all their guns and then turned around and began to read the spell with her  
sisters.  
  
After chanting it 3 times over she watched every member of the brotherhood explode.(BAM!)  
  
"Super pissed Paige to the rescue!" Phoebe joked.  
  
Paige didn't laugh. "We need evil repellant." She said seriously.  
  
Leo came over and wrapped his arms around Piper, "Let's get home."  
  
Prue put her arm around Phoebe and Paige as they orbed to the manor.  
  
  
Paige sat side by side with Prue and Piper and Phoebe beside Prue. They were still letting the  
adrenaline drain.   
  
"You ok, squirt?" Piper asked knowing Paige was more than pissed off about earlier.  
  
"Yeah, I could just do without being shot, impaled and tortured."   
  
"We should write a spell for that."   
  
"It's not funny, Piper. One of these times i won't be so lucky."  
  
"Don't you dare think like that..."  
  
"Why? It's..."  
  
Prue cut her off, "because I will not let you die. I have the power now and I'm not going  
anywhere! I'm your personal healer from now on."  
  
Paige looked at Prue, "You're staying?"  
  
"Prue nodded, "They just told me."  
  
Piper and Phoebe gave each other the yay look but let Paige have her moment.  
  
Paige hugged Prue.  
  
"I'm pleased too." She said happily.  
  
Paige slowly pulled away, "they almost took you away from me again. I want to know you  
and they almost took that away from me!" She said, her voice thick with emotion.   
  
Prue wiped the tear that ran down Paige's face away. "There is nothing you can do to get rid  
of me now so don't worry about that. Death isn't a barrier anymore. But you not going  
anywhere, Paige, none of us are."   
  
Paige sniffed, "Promise?"  
  
Prue kissed Paige's head, "Always." 


	6. orb for halliwell

Part 6  
  
I'm sick of smiling   
And so is my jaw   
Can't you see my front is crumbling down   
I'm sick of being someone I'm not   
Please get me out of this slump   
I'm sick of clapping   
When I know I can do it better for myself   
I'm sick of waiting   
Sick of all these words that will never matter   
  
  
  
Piper was safely snuggled into Prue. She'd been in the same position hundreds of times in her  
life but it felt the first time in an era she felt so safe.   
  
Prue was tracing little patterns on her back as they sat in comfort.  
  
"You done so well." Prue said quietly.  
  
Piper swallowed hard, she knew this conversation would come up eventually.   
  
"I didn't. You saw how I was."  
  
"I watched it all and you did do well. You kept this family together like you always do and  
you kept them all safe."  
  
"But I didn't. It took practically losing Paige for me to realise what she really meant, and how  
much she had done for us in so little time. I kept everyone at a distance. And let them both be  
hurt by Cole." She said ashamed.  
  
Prue tilted Piper's head so she could look her in the eyes, "you done the best you could, and  
you managed to keep them all here. You moulded yourself into the oldest sister and you done  
damn well. If that'd been me, I couldn't have done it. I would have hid in a dark corner and  
never have come out."  
  
Piper struggled to keep control of her emotions, "I wanted to, I wanted it all to go away. They  
took you away and expected me to deal with so much. I just wanted you to take charge again  
and tell me everything would be ok." Here voice wavered towards the end as she broke down  
in her protectors arms.  
  
"It will be ok, I swear you don't have to worry about anything. I love you so much and I'm  
proud of you." She said holding Piper tight as she gently rocked her in another calming  
motion.  
  
She felt it, complete disorientation and dizziness as her body turned into blue orbs she let out a  
surprised yelp.   
  
Piper looked up to see a shocked Prue disappear. She was given a flashback of Leo being torn  
away from their wedding. She started to panic as she looked around the room for Prue.  
Nothing. She ran as fast as she could upstairs and barged into Paige's room.   
  
She grabbed Paige by the shoulders and shook her violently.   
  
"Piper! What the hell!" She said as she moved away from Piper. Glenn had woken up too and  
stared at Piper like she'd grown horn's.   
  
Paige let her mind wake up and then took in Piper's tear stained face. "Honey, what's wrong?  
Is everyone ok?" She asked calmly.   
  
"You have to orb me to the elders. NOW!"   
  
"Piper, calm down and tell me what happened. I don't even know if i can orb 'up there'" Paige  
said trying to stay calm.  
  
"There isn't time. I know you can orb up there. Please just do it. I can't go through it again."  
Piper begged as tears ran down her cheeks again.  
  
Paige looked at Glenn, "Don't leave this room." She said seriously, then she took Piper's hand  
and concentrated on the elders. 


	7. misunderstanding

AN: KT everyone! A fellow scotlum who has an addiction for feebee and SN's! Woop!  
  
Part 7  
  
When people die.  
They take a piece of us with them.   
And holes in clouds are minutes passing.   
Rescind this line and sever all ties.   
Skyline unfolds into explanation.   
  
The silent line of sky-lit eyes show.   
Death up there shine more brightly than lives down here.   
Try and live.  
  
  
Paige and Piper stood on what looked like a cloud. It took about 5 seconds for Piper to drag  
Paige towards a big area.   
  
"What is the meaning of this rule breaking?" A powerful elder asked.  
  
"Cut the high and mighty bullshit! How dare you! What gives you the right to sit up here, on  
your robed asses and decide how to ruin our lives! We risk our safety everyday and all you can  
do is be judgmental, harsh bastards!" Piper screamed at them.  
  
Paige put her arms round Piper and eased her to floor. She now knew why Piper was sobbing  
hysterically: they had taken Prue back.  
  
She quickly kissed Piper's head and got up to face the elders.  
  
"Be gone from here." One of the Elders ordered.  
  
"You get to hell! Every word she said is true, except no one seems to want to tell you that.  
How dare you medell in our lives like this! You can't just give back the people we love and  
then tear them away from us! We're the ones in the thick of it everyday. With the demons and  
the sources and all goddamn mighty evil! It's about time you did something for us and I really  
thought you had but you just had to go and take her away again didn't you!? Do you really  
think we're going to go home and risk our necks for you?! This is the last straw, you can take  
you're good vs. Evil crap and stick it up your angelic asses!" Paige shouted at them, then she  
turned her attention to her still very distressed sister.   
  
One of the Elder's cleared his throat. "When you're quite done with the obscenities. We did  
not reclaim your sister. We simply called her and got no response so we orbed her here  
ourselfs. She is getting her powers back, not being sentenced to the spirit side." He said with  
the authority still clear.   
  
Paige looked up at him with her face red. "Can you bring her here please."  
  
"I'm here. What happened?" Prue said as she kneeled next to Piper, who instantly latched onto  
her.   
  
"Piper woke me up and told me to orb up here. She was really upset so I did. I thought a  
demon had killed one of you. We thought that they had taken you back for good and kinda  
gave them what for." She said nervously.  
  
Prue was shocked, "I was ignoring their call because we were having a moment and they  
thought something was wrong so they orbed me up here."   
  
"Well, I think we might have pissed them off."   
  
"Don't worry about them, they're always pissed off. Let's go home." She said as she orbed  
Piper and Paige orbed herself. Neither one so much as looked at the elders.  
  
  
Phoebe saw the familiar blue orbs and went into the living room, "Where the hell were you?!  
Why didn't someone wake me?!" She asked before they even had time to shake off the  
fuzziness.  
  
"Pheebs, calm down. We've had enough drama. It was just a big misunderstanding." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe finally took in the state of her sisters. Prue was comforting a distraught Piper and  
Paige looking completely ashamed.  
  
"A little misunderstanding!? Whats wrong with Piper?"   
  
"She just got a fright. She'll be fine once she calms down." Prue assured her again.  
  
Phoebe was about to push on further when Glenn came running down the stair's. He went  
straight to Paige and kissed her. "Are you ok? What happened?"   
  
Paige nodded and wrapped her arm's around his waist. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a  
misunderstanding. All the elder's doing as usual."  
  
"Why is Piper in such a state? Is Leo ok?" He asked worried for his new family.  
  
"He's fine. Piper thought he Elder's had taken Prue back for good. Turns out they just wanted  
to give her powers back."  
  
He gave Paige a sympathetic smile. "I'll give you guys some room. I'll in bed the bedroom if  
you need me."   
  
"Thanks baby, love you."  
  
Glenn kissed Paige, "Love you too."  
  
Paige turned back to Prue and Phoebe trying to console Piper.  
  
"Honey, just calm down. You're going to make yourself sick." Prue said as she rubbed Piper's  
back.  
  
She was in for a long night. 


	8. Making up for Lost Time

AN: hey, this is the last part. KT you are a dirty little scotlum, keep the incest thoughts to urself, lol. X5-343, thanks for the inspiration, hope u like the sister moments.  
  
Part 8  
  
I wake up   
Something more than what I'm supposed to be   
Something more than I have meant to show.   
How was i supposed to know   
That I've wanted, and I've waited.   
  
And I can be the one   
To show you that life's not simple enough.   
And I can be the one   
To tell you I've held this back for too long.   
  
  
Phoebe rubbed the sleep from her eyes and found she couldn't move due to two of her sisters  
sprawled over her. She realised there was someone missing. Looking around she saw who she  
was looking for: Prue.   
  
She smiled and carefully shifted off the sofa.   
  
Prue got up and took Phoebe's hand and lead her to the steps outside the manor.   
  
"It's just like you to be up first." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah well, some things never change. Including you."  
  
Phoebe frowned, "what do you mean?"  
  
"I've watched you for a year and I could see all sides. You may look like you've changed and  
I guess in some ways you have but underneath you're still the same free spirit and vulnerable  
little sister. You didn't want Piper to see how much you were hurting but you couldn't hide  
that from me." Prue said as she put her arm over Phoebe's shoulder's.   
  
"I...I don't know. It hurt so much Prue. Then when Paige came along I had to keep Piper from  
killing her and herself. I never realised how hard it must have been on Piper growing up. It's  
no wonder what she done after living with us for 16 years. I barely had to keep the peace for  
more than 4 months and she done it for 26 years."  
  
Prue pulled Phoebe close, "That was in Piper's nature but you done pretty well for your first  
time. Infact you done really well. You know she probably would have killed Paige for taking  
the BOS if you hadn't of been there." Prue said light heartedly.   
  
Phoebe smiled at the thought of Piper's face. "Yeah, she was so pissed... but not at Paige, not  
really."  
  
Prue sighed, "Yeah, well, I guess I had that coming. I didn't choose to die Pheebs. I would  
have done anything to have everything back to how it was when I first got there but once I  
learned about Paige I realised that if I hadn't of died then Paige might not be in our lives. I  
wouldn't want that."  
  
"Me either. But we're all together now. That's what I've wanted for so long. It just all feels so  
surreal, like I'll wake up tomorrow and you'll be gone." Phoebe said sadly.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Pheebs. I'm not dying till we're all old and grey and the elders no  
that. Plus, I think they'l do everything they can to keep us out until they have too."  
  
Phoebe laughed, "yeah, they must hate us more than ever after last night. Did Paige really say  
all that?"  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen their faces, Pheebs. It would have been funny if the  
circumstances were different."  
  
"I haven't seen Piper that upset before. She's so terrified that one of us will leave her."  
  
"We'll just have to make sure none of us do."  
  
Phoebe sighed, "say it."  
  
"Say what?" Prue asked confused.  
  
"I told you so. You were right all along about him, so say it." She said putting her head in her   
hands.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm not going to say I told you so. I never trusted him but he was technically your  
husband. I tried to warn you but they wouldn't let me. He's gone now honey, and everyone is  
ok." Prue tried to reassure her.  
  
"But there not, Prue and it's all my fault! Paige still has nightmares and I can't even go in and  
help her 'cause I can't take the premonitions. I can't take a little clip and she has to see it all  
and feel it all again!" she said with the pain in her voice.  
  
"It was not your fault Pheebs. Only his. Paige doesn't blame you, you know that." Prue kissed  
Phoebe's head then rocked her much like with Piper the night before.   
  
Phoebe cried into Prue's shoulder and for the first time in a while let it all go.   
  
Phoebe eventually pulled away and sniffed, "I'm sorry, I got your shirt all snot."   
  
Prue laughed and hugged Phoebe again. "It's not the first time."  
  
"It won't be the last either." Phoebe finished.  
  
  
Paige awoke when she heard the manor door close. She sat on the sofa with a still puffy eyed  
Piper cuddled into her. She couldn't help but hope things wouldn't be as crazy today. She  
knew they had plenty of time but she wanted to get to know Prue better. They'd only met a  
few days ago.  
  
After a while Piper began to stir. She looked up at Paige and gave her a tired "hey." then she  
was reminded of the day before and looked around for Prue.  
  
"Don't worry she's outside with Pheebs." Paige assured her before she could panic.  
  
Piper sat up, "about time they spoke. There's a lot to speak about."  
  
Paige nodded, "that there is."   
  
Piper let her instincts take over as she tucked a piece of hair behind Paige's ear. "You doing  
ok, squirt?"  
  
Paige smiled, Piper was actually going to stick to that. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, now the truth."  
  
"I don't know. This is all kinda unreal. But I'm glad she's here. You and Pheebs get her back  
and I get to know her."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't have to be the bossy one anymore. Prue can boss everyone around just fine  
by herself." She said trying to lighten things up.  
  
"I'll tell her you said that. I'm guessing you'd be in big trouble then, Pipe."   
  
Piper laughed, "just you try it! I'll make you cook for yourself all week!"  
  
"You wouldn't do that you care about the kitchen too much."   
  
"Ok, you're right but... well I'm older." She stuck her tongue out.  
  
"I'm taller, so ha!"  
  
Piper frowned, "cheat! It's not my fault you got the height gene!"  
  
"Yeah, that could be the whole different father thing."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh well, not like they made a big impact on our lives anyway.  
We're all Halliwell's."  
  
"Very true." Paige agreed.  
  
Piper bit her lip, she was working herself up to just saying what she had to say.  
  
"I'm sorry you felt like you had to leave when Prue appeared." She blurted out.  
  
Paige didn't really know what to say, "Don't be, It's not like you said anything."  
  
"That's the problem. You saved my life and Phoebe's by almost sacrificing your own and then  
I got so caught up in seeing Prue we just left you out. I shouldn't have done that. Prue told me  
how upset you were, but You know you're a part of our life's now and I couldn't stand life  
without you?"  
  
Paige nodded not sure of her voice, "I just panicked. If there's one thing I've learned over the  
last 4 months it's that you do care. I just... I guess I'm scared that I'd lose you guys, like  
everyone else."  
  
Piper pulled Paige in a tight hug. "It won't happen. You have us all now, 3 big sister's to look  
out for you and Leo and Glenn."  
  
Paige smiled despite the tears, "yeah I do."  
  
"Love you, squirt."  
  
"You too, Pipe."  
  
  
"Awww! Pheebs look at that. They have nicknames now!" Prue joked. They had caught the  
end of the conversation.  
  
"They're so cute, huh Prue? Or should I say Pwoo?"   
  
"Don't start with that! If I'm Pwoo, your Freebee! And Pippy over there isn't escaping. Now  
hat about or baby sis?"  
  
Phoebe pretended to think hard. (KT don't even think about it. Pick something harder.)  
"Hmm... What about Big red? She is taller than us and the red hair."  
  
Prue nodded, "yeah, that should do." She said with a big grin.  
  
Piper looked at Paige, "Want to get some payback?"  
  
Paige grinned evilly, "hell yeah!"  
  
They both leaped of the sofa and ran into Prue and Phoebe, tickling them viciously.   
  
The four sisters were happy and laughing again. Making up for the lost childhood. 


End file.
